Merits of Bullying
by Sunkissed-chan
Summary: Who would ever think that bullying would help a romantic sitution?


This is a request that I got from Silverythm, and I said I would get it up after I put up the third chapter of Takes Two To Tango. So here it is, and I'm keeping it a ONE SHOT! I don't mean to be rude, but I'm already having trouble finding time for Takes Two. And this Kyoya will be sweeter then what I think he should be, so sorry if it's not detailed or over detailed with the scene between him and Haruhi.

Disclaimer - _I don't own any of the characters, or the main idea for the story. If you want to, complement me on the way I wrote it, and thank Silverythm for the bases of the plot._

** Attack and Claiming of the Princess**

** (Merits of Bulling)**

"Why don't you guys get lost already? They don't like your come ons. They're saying it's annoying." The small brown head girl said while holding an empty pile that was once filled with shells and sea creatures. Since she couldn't swim at the moment, she had been enjoying her time collecting sea shells when she heard a cry coming from the cat looking cliff beside her.

When she made it to the top there was some boys harassing patrons of her club. Instinctively she threw the pile of sharp sea dwellers onto the three thugs. "Damn kid!" one of them said before pulling Haruhi up by the shirt. "Haruhi!" the girls yelled before Haruhi told them to hurry and get away.

"Stupid kid, ya think you can take on three of us with her girlie little arms? Your so small are you even a guy?" The guy holding Haruhi up by the shirt grunted. Haruhi gripped at his hands trying to pry them loose, as her feet were sliding toward the edge of the cliff. "Kids like you should bathe." the leading thug said about to push the struggling Haruhi who at the last minute kick the guy in the shin.

She was instantly let go and when hitting the ground she scampered away from the edge before being caught again. "Let me go!" she hollered while struggling. "Man this guy really should be a girl!" The two other guys said and laughed. "So little princess you think your tough?" the first one asked while rearing back his fist to slam it against her delicate face.

Haruhi's eyes squeezed tightly shut readying herself for a blow. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see and pained looking thug with his wrist being twisted by...Kyoya? His outside demeanor was cool and collected though his onyx eyes shown furiously. "Don't touch our princess." he said almost like a question but with venom dripping from every syllable.

Just then the grip on Haruhi disappeared and she glanced back to back to see the twin strangling the other two. Kyoya shoved the other one toward a foaming Tamaki. As three were beating the crap out of the thugs and Hunny and Mori were getting the girls away from the scene and urging them back to their hotels, Kyoya pulled Haruhi out of sight of the others.

The small girl was enfolded into a embrace and having a chin rested on on her shoulder. "Your not injured are you?" he asked with softly against her ear. Haruhi was a bit baffled at the moment by the way that Kyoya was acting "Um no Kyoya-sempai". Sure she didn't except him to be completely evil, but she also never excepted him to show other then a cool air. As she racked her brain for reasons why he was acting like this, he had turned her around and unknowingly to Haruhi bringing their face together. She didn't notice anything until he quickly pulled away from her.

"Haruhi and Kyoya-sempai?" Koaru said peeking around the corner. "The thugs are gone so you can come out from hiding now." he said with a rather bored expression before disappearing. "Ah Hai!" Haruhi said before brushing past Kyoya. She was suddenly jerked to a stop though, and she looked back to see a gentle kiss being laid upon her hand. The now stunned Haruhi watched as he passed her her without a word.

"Kyoya...sempai?" She muttered out being able to shake the wonderment off. Kyoya turned turned his head back with a smirk gracing his lips. "Another man will never touch my Haruhi again." he said simple before rounding the corner.


End file.
